This invention relates to the isomerization of hydrocarbons. In one of its aspects this invention relates to isomerization of hydrocarbons using a compound of aluminum halide intercalated in graphite. In another of its aspects this invention relates to a composition of improved catalytic activity. In yet another of its aspects this invention relates to a method for preparing a catalytically active composition.
Up to the present, although it has been known to use aluminum halide intercalated in graphite as a catalyst for isomerization of hydrocarbons, the percent conversion to desired isomerization product has been sufficiently low to be considered commercially unacceptable. It has now been discovered that by contacting the hydrocarbon to be isomerized with an aluminum halide intercalated in graphite in the presence of a hydrogen halide that a composition of sufficient catalytic activity can be produced to give yields of isomerization product significantly improved over prior art methods.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for preparing a catalytically active composition for the isomerization of hydrocarbons. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for isomerizing hydrocarbons to yield good conversion rates to isomerization products. It is another object of this invention to provide a catalytically active composition of matter suitable as an isomerization catalyst.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the attached claims.